1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile antenna.
2. Prior Art
A conventional automobile antenna is mounted on a trunk lid, etc. of a vehicle, and a high frequency signal is transmitted from the antenna to a receiver installed in the vehicle through feeders. In this case, due to the so-called C splitting effect, a loss of about 10-20 dB usually occurs. In order to compensate for this loss, a booster amplifier, which is a broad-band amplifier, is provided on the antenna mast.
However, when the signal level from a selected station is low and the signal level from an interfering station is high, the use of a broad-band amplifier causes problems such as cross modulation distortion.